


takaramonos

by aliensarereal666



Category: Durarara!!, Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarereal666/pseuds/aliensarereal666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking after Akane, Shizuo learns about Love Live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	takaramonos

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Akane had been staying with Shinra and Celty for a few days now, but that didn’t mean that their lives could be put on hold just to take care of a runaway girl. Celty had business to tend to, and Shinra was, well, Shinra, so Celty had decided to ask Shizuo to look after Akane. He was, after all, the one who brought her here in the first place.   
Not that Shizuo particularly minded- he didn’t really have anything better to do for the day, besides maybe continuing his search for his good friend Izaya in order to fucking murder him.   
He and Akane sat in Shinra and Celty’s aparment on opposite ends of the couch. He didn’t really know what to say to her, or really what would even interest a ten year old girl. He wished Shinra would say something to break the ice, but he was off in a different room, probably doing something weird.   
Akane was busy tapping away at the screen of her phone, apparently playing some game with cheery music.   
“Uh,” Shizuo started. It was the first word either of them had said since he had arrived. “What are you playing?”   
She looked up from her phone and gave a small smile, turning the phone screen to him so he could see.  
“It’s a game called Love Live. It’s a game about school idols, and you have to press the buttons to the beat of the song, like this!” She moved closer to him so that he could watch her play. Shizuo guessed that she was good at it, since he never saw the word “BAD” pop up on the screen during the song.  
After the song was over, she looked up at him. “Do you wanna try?”  
Shizuo rubbed the back of his head. “Mm...I don’t think so. I’m not very good at video games.” He mumbled with a shrug.  
“Oh, okay then... Big brother Izaya was the one who showed me this game. He showed me all sorts of neat games! He was really good at this one- he was even able to play a song on hard!”  
Shizuo’s blood boiled at the mention of Izaya’s name.  
“Is that so...”  
He was not about to be beaten by Izaya, not even at some video game for little girls. Especially not at some video game for little girls.  
“Actually, I think I do want to give the game a try.”   
Akane smiled up at him, picking an easy song for him (”Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE”, on easy mode, of course.  
“Okay, here you go! Just press the button when the circle is over her face!”

Sounds easy enough.  
The song started and the note fell slowly down the screen. When Shizuo tried to hit the note, the word BAD came up on the screen, and another with the word MISS. Eventually he even got a GOOD, but it was too late. He had failed the song.  
He felt his rage build up in him. He wasn’t angry that he didn’t do well at the game so much as he was angry that Izaya had yet another thing he could beat Shizuo at.   
Shizuo’s hands trembled as he tried to control himself.  
 _Don’t you do it._ He thought. _Don’t you fucking break this little girl’s phone._  
He took a deep breath and handed Akane back her phone with a smile that he found not to be forced at all, to his surprise.  
“Ah. Like I said. I’m not too good at games.”  
Akane smiled back, and Shizuo was relieved she wasn’t upset that he hadn’t done well.  
“It’s okay! The game is still kinda hard for me too.”  
The game served as a good ice breaker between the two, and Shizuo spent the rest of his time babysitting Akane feeling at bit more relaxed. They didn’t really talk much, but at least the silence wasn’t awkward anymore.

But the seed of frustration had already been planted in Shizuo’s head. After Celty had returned and thanked Shizuo, he said his goodbyes and walked back to his house. He was on a mission.  
When he returned to his apartment, he pressed every button on his phone until he was able to access the app store and downloaded the game he had played. He selected a cute girl with long brown hair named Kotori as his starter idol.   
He practiced at songs all night (or rather, until his LP ran out), and decided he was good enough to go head to head against Izaya, (even though he still couldn’t quite clear “Mermaid Festa Vol.1” on hard).  
  
The next day, Shizyo made his way to Izaya’s office. He was on a mission, and everyone he walked past knew it just from the look of intensity on his face.  
Before Izaya could even receive a proper warning of Shizuo’s arrival, he burst through the door.  
Namie didn’t even look up from the paper in front of her.  
“Sh...Shizu-chan.” Izaya started, obviously caught off guard. “What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
Shizuo stomped over to where Izaya sat at his desk. Izaya clutched the knife he had under his desk, more than ready for a fight. But Shizuo pulled out his phone and started up the app.  
Izaya’s ears picked up on the menu music. Was that...Love Live...?  
“I want you to play. Against me. Whoever has the highest score wins.” Shizuo stated.  
Izaya was unable to keep the incredulous look off of his face. Was he serious? Was Shizuo playing a joke on him? How stupid was he?  
But Izaya couldn’t back down from such a challenge. He brought out one of his many cellphones and started up Love Live as well. The sound of Nico’s voice ringing out from his phone made Shizuo wish he were deaf.  
“Very well, Shizu-chan. What song shall we be playing?”  
Shizuo considered it for a moment.   
“’Snow Halation’. On hard.” He decided.  
 _Oh, you poor, foolish beast,_ Izaya thought. _That’s one of my best songs._  
Shizuo selected his team, which was comprised of one un-idolized Kotori and one un-idolized Hanayo he got by pure luck. The rest of his team were random N idols of various attributes.  
Izaya’s team was a team of all Nicos, all idolized, all of the same attribute, and all the levels maxed out.  
The song started. Izaya was calm and played the song with ease.   
Shizuo struggled a bit, but he finished the song with a C combo, at least.  He blamed his poor performance on the fact that every few seconds Izaya’s phone would yell “Nico Nico Nii!”, and that distracted him.  
They compared their scores.   
Izaya had made a full combo, finishing with an S rank. Shizuo had a C combo and a C rank.  
Shizuo had lost. Izaya stuck his nose in the air, literally and figuratively.  
“Don’t worry about it, Shizu-chan, I’m sure your poor little protozoan brain just can’t handle these sorts of game well, and-”  
Suddenly Izaya didn’t have his phone in his hands.  
There was the sound of glass shattering.  
Shizuo threw Izaya’s phone out the window.  
Izaya’s eyes went wide.  
“You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know how hard I worked to idolize all those Nicos?! I had four UR Nicos, and now they’re all gone! And it’s all because you’re a sore loser!”  
Shizuo had started walking towards the door. He was done here.  
“Where do you think you’re going?! You’re going to compensate me for all the money I spent on love gems-!”  
Shizuo slammed the door in Izaya’s face. Izaya curled up in fetal position on the floor.  
As Shizuo walked back to Ikebukuro, he felt as if a weight was lifted off of his chest. This was one small victory over Izaya.  
Walking down the sidewalk, he cheerily hummed “Snow Halation”.


End file.
